Misaki Shuen
Misaki Shuen is the Haganeloid (Heavy Metal) version of Misaki Jonetsune. She is also created by Makonatic, and after a period of inactivity, the creator returned to update a few of their defunct Fanloids. History Misaki Shuen was created at the same time that Misaki Jonetsune (back then Misaki Jonetsune was titled Misaki Yuto) was. However, her design was rushed by Makonatic at first, so there didn't happen to be a lot of differences between the two; other than the fact that they have different color schemes and personality. After a long time inactivity, Makonatic returned on 2015 to update their Fanloids. Misaki Shuen happened to be one of the derivatives that the creator opted on updating after announcing some new changes to Misaki Jonetsune. Appearance and Personality Misaki Shuen 2012 Misaki Shuen wears an outfit much like the 2012 version of Misaki Jonetsune, but only the color scheme is has been altered to simply black and gray; and steel was added to some aspects. Misaki's hair also goes from dark brown to black with a streak of white on the left side of her bang, and some patterns on the skirt were altered. When Misaki Shuen was updated during that time, the color scheme remained the same, except some aspects of the outfit had changed. Such include the addition of black feathers around the ends of her sleeves. Her white undershirt is torn around the chest area, revealing her upper breasts. Her serious number is also written on the top of her left breast. The gem on her collar becomes a diamond, and the second gem on the shirt becomes a skull. The notable single stripe pattern on her skirt becomes four stripes on each side. Misaki Shuen 2015 After the long time inactivity of Kiyastudios, they reemerged back under the new alias Makonatic. After starting on new updates with Misaki Jonetsune and MAKOPOID, they followed to update the old appearance of Misaki's Haganeloid derivative on August 14. Misaki Shuen's hair is no longer black, and is instead dyed pink on the bangs while the hair remains brown towards the ponytail. Her bright red eyes also darken to a blood red. Misaki Shuen also varies in outfits, though she's still more centered around the rock genre of fashion. Personality Misaki Shuen has the near opposite personality of Misaki Jonetsune. She is almost always seen with a sour look on their face, and displays a carefree and laidback attitude. She's also shown to be much more rude, being the typical fiesty rebel. She hardly gives a care about anyone, except for her close friends. However, it is possible that Misaki Shuen is in fact kind; though she just masks it with a tough attitude. Additional Info Relationships *'Misaki Jonetsune' Unlike the other Haganeloids, Misaki Shuen shows a frienemy relationship with her normal counterpart instead of an enemy one. Before the update, the two originally displayed the typical hatred for eachother for being opposite. *MAKOPOID Hagane Much like Misaki Jonetsune has a close friendship with MAKOPOID, Misaki Shuen is also good friends with the same heavy metal counterpart of MAKOPOID. Together, they both form M2!!, the Hagane version of M2. (Note the exclamation marks) Trivia *Misaki Shuen was originally a yandere, and had a thing for shooting people. Makonatic then scrapped this idea afterwards as they tried to avoid the typical crazy attitude of some other fanmade Haganeloids *Even before the major update, Makonatic had revealed that 2012 Misaki Shuen had an alternate color pallete where her colors were dark blue, pink, and black. These colors are more emphasized now in the 2015 version of Shuen. *Misaki Shuen might get a name change soon. The creator will announce it when possible. *Misaki Shuen was revamped on the same day MAKOPOID Hagane was introduced. *Her surname translates to "demise". Gallery Kiyastudios_Misaki_Shuen_Boxart.png|Misaki Shuen's old boxart with the old design Kiyastudios Misaki Shuen Drawing.JPG|Makonatic's Old Drawing of Misaki Shuen Makonatic Hagane Misaki.png|The 2015 major update of Misaki Shuen Makonatic M2 Heavy Metal.PNG|Hagane M2 Category:Female Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Hagane